Amulet of Power
Some countless centuries ago a tribe of reverent, god-worshiping aliens whom regularly offered their next of kin as sacrifices to appease them. Tarene ventured back into the past warning the once pious Desak Sterixian not to forfeit his only daughter to them for they would betray his faith, a questioning Desak crumbled in despair when given the gift of the designate's jewel to save his daughter Loatia; as she cast herself into the fire pit before her. When the evil god Kronnitt, whom the tribe forsook Desak's daughter too didn't appease him thus, razed his home and everyone he'd ever knew or loved including his beloved wife Almonnas. The Spirit of The Jewel reappeared to the now broken man, resigned to accept her offer and take vengeance on his and all the petty gods of other pantheons throughout the cosmos by taking on the spectres Jewel; thus Desak The God Slayer was born. Powers The powers given to Desak are as Displayed among his abilities Godlike Conditioning: The gem gave its user tremendously augmented physical capabilities that either matched or surpassed many if not any celestial entity in existence. * Transformation: The stone upon contact with its bearer causes an profound metamorphosis within it's user to make them into an equal match for any god they may encounter, alternating physical appearances to that of transorganic stone with glowing eyes accommodating a bodily frame that seems to emit tremendous power. * Super Strength: Gifted hosts are blessed with might making them dynamically stronger than even a skyfather class divine entity like an Odinforce powered Thor Odinson and/or Magni Thorson the self proclaimed God of Strength. * Invulnerability: Like the enemy is immune to the ravages of age, sickness and physical deformity. The jewels host becomes virtually unassailable to any and all forms of abrasion and affliction cast upon them even by the most deadly of assaults or the most inhospitable environments imaginable. * Super Speed & reflexes: The gem makes wielders incredibly fast and agile in spite of augmented muscle mass bestowed upon them, capable of taking twin gods Pennsu and Tae in moments after their initial assault as well as waylay a distracted King Thor after weathering his Thorforce attacks. * Enhanced Stamina: The wearer of the jewel effectively becomes tireless, able to waylay any foe of superior might and menace. They are fueled by the gem's energies coupled with the almighty life-forces of slain deities empowering them through it effectively making the user last indefinitely. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Gifts its handler with an accelerated rate of rapid recovery, capable of restoring oneself even from death's embrace given time and patience. * Age Negation: Seemingly grants its user a form of biophysical immortality, while not undying in the truest sense one does not physically age even when in a re-missive state of being. * Self-Sustenance: The amulet's power enabled the wearer to survive anywhere in any environment without the need for nourishment. Effectively the gems restorative and emboldening forces eliminate the recipients need to eat, sleep, breath or feel any form of discomfort in traveling within any inhospitable habitats they may wander into. Divine Power Negation: It's main appliance is the resistance of any and all heavenly or cosmological might no matter how absolute its force may be. Any deity the stone comes in contact with will find themselves immune to their power, even the almighty power of The Odinforce itself Flight: Enables self-sustained aviation at variable speeds be it just enough to make planetary orbit or faster than light travel to access other galaxies in mere moments. Cosmic Awareness: Tailored to the sensing and ascertaining the strength and power of deities as well as where in the universe or even other dimensions in order to find them. Intuitive Perception: Divine Siphoning: When its user kills one of divine blood, the gemstone within will siphon their essence into itself and redistribute their nigh-omnipotent power upon its wearer. Strengthening them further with every new god faced and defeated in battle accumulating all of the stored spirits of murdered divine presences within it augmenting the user and the gems own capacities several fold. Divine Slaying: The relic gives its user the power to kill gods and immortal beings of transcendent import, negating their everlasting life and invulnerability to harm delivering the killing blow utilizing the powers of those wearing said amulet have slain. Divine Force Manipulation: The Amulet of Power has sway over vast amounts of metaphysical energies both which empower the user as well as those garnered on their path of divine genocide. By the slaying of higher beings the jewels capacity for energy manipulation enables a great many feats, limited by the wearers own experience and imagination in its usage. * Optic Blasts * Force Absorption/Redirection * Simulated Telekinesis * Concussive Force * Energy Infusion: Can channel the energies of the amulet and the divine into whatever weapons or armor the wielder conjures up with the gemstone. Armament Fabrication/Combat Fatigue Amalgamation: Upon the holders transition to divine slayer, the user gains an assortment of weaponry, shielding and armor which can protect bring harm to any god-like being as well as protect one from and deflect their divine powers back at them. Users can also bond the Amulet to to other powerful war-parts of mystical or cosmic import to assimilate their power into it and the user as a consequence strengthening the wearer and the vestments they are adorning. * Shield: Bears forth a guard which can absorb and repel any godly power source directed against it. * Sword * Axe * Knife * The Destroyer: Bonded to the Celestial busting power of Odin's creation, Bolstering both its own and the armors capabilities with all the amassed god power stored within it. | CurrentOwner = Desak | PreviousOwners = The Designate | Notes = Ironically enough the gem present in the mainstream marvel universe was created due to a time paradox born from a possibly now nonexistent future. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Earth-3515 Category:Earth-616 Category:Items Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Sensing Category:Magical Items Category:Amulets